Meghan Skellton
Profile "No one can make you feel inferior unless you let them." Despite being born with a disability, Meghan Skellton is not the sort to live that way. A perky, enthusiastic young woman with a thirst for life that sometimes surprises many, this 25 year old law student of USF is far from what most people may think of a blind person. Despite going to school on a scholarship, she still has to pay the bills of living on her own, taking gigs singing at local clubs and dives to pay rent and food expenses. She is the oldest of four children, though her sister and both brothers are adopted... just like her. There is very little she lets get in her way and will not hesitate to let someone have it - verbally - if need be. Though not a fighter, she works out whenever she gets a chance in order to stay in shape, and she knows how to use her cane to defend herself if push ever comes to shove. Skills: Area Knowledge: International Law, Area Knowledge: US Law, Composition, Diplomacy, History: Law, Literacy: English Braille, Singing History Born with LCA (Leber's Congenital Amaurosis), a severe loss of vision at birth, under the name of Elizabeth Conner, Meghan was at first destined for problems. Her birth parents did what they could with a blind child, but they decided by the time she was seven months old, when her vision had deteriorated to nothing, that this was not something they could deal with and she was given up for adoption. She, however, was one of the lucky ones. The baby was adopted within no time at all and given a new name by her new family: Meghan Skellton. Through her life, she was an energetic child. Her adopted parents adopted three more children after her: Ria, Mark, and David... the youngest of which was a sufferer of Down Syndrome whose parents, like Meghan's, did not want to deal with a handicapped child. When she was twelve, it was determined that Meghan was allergic to some of the medicines used in the treatment of LCA. This did not bother her, however. She was just fine with her lot in life. It was determined rather quickly that she had a good voice, however, and she started to build on that. After graduating as salutatorian of her high school class, she was offered scholarships to several top schools. The one she chose (the University of San Francisco) had a very sturdy law program, and that is what she chose. Despite the scholarships, she has been performing at local clubs for extra money to help pay for housing and food, as she is trying her best to learn to get by on her own, without extra help for her disability. She wants to get a help dog, though for the moment, she can't afford it. Notes *Being a lawyer may really come naturally. If lawyers truly are evil, anyway. She was born on October 31, 2003. *Even though she doesn't consider her own blindness a disability, she is terrified of having kids for fear that they may inherit the same genetic defect she was born with. *Meghan is friends with EDC soldier Nate Briar, though she often wishes it was something more. *Though not a vegetarian, Meghan will not eat red meat. *Meghan's adopted mother had suffered from three miscarriages and endomitriosis, which is what resulted in her and her husband adopting all their children. *Her younger sister Ria is a bathing suit and lingerie model while the older of her two little brothers, Mark, is a songwriter and composer. *Meghan is afraid of snakes, storms, and formal functions. *Enjoys poetry and is an absolutely hopeless romantic. *Spiritual but not religious... as is everyone in her family. *Was a bridesmaid at her sister's wedding to Jenni Dalton last spring. They were sneaky and set her up to catch the bouquet. *Once recorded a CD through an indie label, but was too shy to actually release it. Still has promo copies in her apartment. All the songs on it were written and composed by her brother. *Does volunteer work at the local food pantry. *After being on a bus to Santa Monica for five hours and then getting her arm broken when a Decepticon attacked the convoy leading it, has decided she does not like buses. *Admitted that this was her first broken bone! *Recently spent a year in London, England after passing the bar. She hasn't explained her motives for this, but it seems she's back now. Logs * Threatened - Jayson Redfield's family is threatened by Compton Xabat, resulting in an assassination attempt on General Michael Briar. * Flying High - Jail-break at Alameda! Players ChibiJaime